


In Which Sam Masturbates To A Porn Mag

by dean_belongs_to_sammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Dean, Weecest, dean is 15, sam gets caught, sam is 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_belongs_to_sammy/pseuds/dean_belongs_to_sammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has his first wet dream and after some research, decides to jerk off for the first time. If Dean has something to do with Sam getting off, well that's nobody's business but his own, right? And if Dean jerks off to Sam's delicious little sounds, who's to know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i dunno how to make the chapter 1/2 without posting the second chapter so ill just add it when its ready?? so sorry guys

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. This is purely fiction.

Sam double checked the locks on his and Dean’s shared bedroom door before walking towards the bed as he slowly took a deep breath.

Tonight was the night.

 

Just a week ago, he woke up to a sticky mess in his shorts and worried that he might be possessed- looked up what it meant on google. The result? Not at all what he expected. He wondered how his dad and Dean had managed to hide this secret from him for so long. Apparently, wet dreams were a natural part of boys going through puberty and happened when someone had an erotic dream.

Sam remembered how.. refreshed he had woken up and after further reasearch, found out that “coming” is a very satisfying experience. So, he was determined to make it happen again. Awake. Of course, Dean and John had no idea that Sam even had a wet dream to begin with- he was only 11 for heaven’s sake.

He sprawled out on the bed and stripped his clothing, placing them close enough that he could put them back on at the sign of his family entering, eager to finish before Dean and John came back. He was looking online for effective ways to ejaculate when he settled on the wiki-how.

He was laying on the bed, laptop placed on his left, when he grabbed his soft cock. He did everything that the article said- strocking it up and down, thumbing the slit, twisting a little at the end- nothing. The only thing that Sam couldn’t find was a bottle of lube and he wondered if that was a key component because the friction against his hand was actually causing his small cock to be irritated and his hand was sore from all the extensive effort into jacking off.

How does Dean do this?!

That’s when Sam had an idea. Once again determined, he jumped out of bed and rummaged to the bottom of Dean’s duffle even though he knew he wasn’t allowed. A big smile broke out in his slightly chubby face, “Ah ha!”

He found the bottle with a KY label on it and a magazine with the label “Busty Asian Beauties” on it and triumphantly skipped over back to his spot on the bed.

He opened the magazine first- skimming over the pictures and wow. Sam had to stare for a moment at the naked lady right on the first page. This was his first time seeing someone besides his family bare and it was… breathtaking. The barely legal girl was on her back and had a red kimono on but it was slipping off to expose her breasts, legs crossed to just hide her opening but giving a clear view of her ass. 

Sam sat up straight on the bed and gulped audibly. He could feel his heartbeat racing and he gave in to the voice that was telling him to flip through more. There were different girls in different backgrounds- clothing slipping lower and lower as he kept flipping through the pages. 

Just when he was about halfway through, caught in the trance of the magazine, he felt his lower region twitch. A little whimper escaped his mouth before he could stop it and he moved his arms frantically, trying to find the lube without taking his eyes off of the intoxicating pictures in front of him. 

Once he had the lube in his hand, he teared his eyes away and squeezed some on to his stiff cock. He stared at it, amazed that it was standing up so straight and when he finally came to, he had accidently poured half the bottle onto his cock. He knew that Dean would be mad when he found out but couldn’t bring himself to care when the cool liquid slid down painfully slow, making his whole body light up like a christmas tree.

His hips gave a little jerk as he hesitantly wrapped his fingers around the head.

"Ahh- oh fuck," His hips seemed to be moving on its own accord, thrusting in and out of the little circle his hand made. Sam, determined to get to the end of the magazine, flipped the pages that was now on his knees. Every picture seemed to cause his arousal to heighten, sending sparks up his spine as the squelching noise of the excess lube and his cock got louder and louder. 

As he neared the end of the magazine, he spontaneously remembered the wiki-how article and started thumbing his slit that was leaking a sticky white substance. Sam knew he was making too much noise- moaning and making a high pitched whimpers as he forced his eyes to stay open a little bit longer.

When he finally got to the last page, he was kneeling in front of the magazine, jerking his cock harder than he trained. He felt sweat run down his face and into his chest, as he tried to focus in on the last girl on the page when- he saw a white stain on the page. 

It waas dry and hard and the only thing that went through Sam’s head at that moment was holy shit, that’s Dean’s. Dean jerked off to this girl, feeling as good as I am.

And that was it for Sam. He felt his cock squirt out come all over the comforter, a hot searing release that ripped out Dean’s name from his throat. He fell head first into the bed, knees keeping his ass in the air, too blissed out to think about anything. 

He let out a satisfied hum, smiling contently, as he layed there, coming down from his high.

Once he came to, he realized what a sticky mess he had been and sluggishly made his way to the shower- happy smile still taking over his face.

I’ll put the stuff back in Dean’s bag when I’m clean. Sam thought as he imagined the next time he would find the time to indulge himself again. Soon. Definitely soon.


	2. Dean knows

Dean was still with his back to the door, chest heaving and breath coming short from a mind blowing orgasm.

"I had to have heard wrong. No. I definitely heard wrong." Dean shook his head as he slid down to the floor. His hands were shaking and he could have sworn his heart was going to burst out of his ears.

It was just another normal day, going out to research a hunt with his dad for a few hours, when John thought Dean could use a break. Dean was getting antsy, impatient during those quiet hours in the library and John didn’t see how much of an asset he would be as he was.

So, he had come home early. He knew he should have walked away when he first noticed the sounds. The moaning. The whimpers. The creaking of the bed. But his feet had a mind of their own and headed relentlessly towards the door. 

He didn’t think he’d ever hear those sounds. Not from his brother. The image was clear in his head now. Little Sammy with his still small cock that he occasionally saw in the shower. Sprawled out on their shared bed. His head was spinning and decided to toss the image. It made it too real.

Nevertheless, he pressed his face to the door, so desperate to make out the little sounds Sam was making, as he let out a shuddering breath. No matter how wrong Dean thought it was, he couldn’t stop himself from pressing the palm of his hand into his half-hard erection, melting into the pressure as Sam let out a high pitched whimper. Every single sound that Sam made had been causing Dean’s hips to buck and making his jeans too tight for comfort.

He quickly moved to unbutton his pants, hoping the obscene noises Sam was making was loud enough to cover the sound of the zipper. He only allowed himself to feel himself through his briefs for a second before the need was too much. 

Sam masturbating- or having any erotic thoughts at all, really- was so new to him. So foreign. It was like the simple fact that Sam would give in to those pleasures was igniting a flame in him that took over his body.

His skin felt like fire to the touch and he had to lean against the door to support his body, getting impossibly closer to the sounds of pure sin just a couple feet away.

Dean never felt something so intense, the need driving him closer and closer to the edge as he stroked his now painfully erect cock fast and hard. It was too much too fast, precome dribbling down in a near constant stream, coating his way though the movement., but not enough to get rid of the burn.

It was a sweet burn. He reveled in it, knowing just how wrong this entire scenario was.

Then, Sam’s sound became louder.

So much louder.

He heard the shift in position on the bed and wanted so badly to know just exactly what Sam was doing. He let himself visualize what Sam would look like again. Small body spread out for him, sweat slicking his skin, and face scrunched in pleasure, as he strocked himself, little cock almost completely covered by his equally tiny hand with the blushing little head leaking over his hand… 

“Dean.”

And that’s when Dean came.

He was lost in his own pleasure, riding out the last drop of come as he mindlessly drooled on the door. He hips were bucking uncontrollable into his hand as he replayed the way Sam said his name over and over again in his head.

And that’s when it finally registered and here he was. On the floor now, trying to make sense of what happened. Making up excuses in his head and denying everything that had occurred.

But he couldn’t make sense of it. Not one bit.

He had an orgasm faster than he had in years. While listening in on Sammy. Who called his name masturbating.

"I’m going to hell."

Then he heard the sound of the shower going. Tucking himself back in and zipping up his pants, he ran to the kitchen and grabbed a few tissues to wipe down the white streak running down the door. Moving as stealthily as he could, he picked the lock, went into the room that had been previously occupied by Sam(making sure not to look at the bed Sam had presumably been on) to change out of his sweat covered clothes.

When he decided he looked presentable, he turned around to leave. And something caught his eye. His KY and Busty Asian Beauties magazine was on the crumpled bed and right where below was a stain. Not very noticeable on the white comforter, but Dean saw it for what it was.

Sam’s come. His cock twitched in his pants again, giving a valiant effort in trying to get hard again. 

He knew he should have left the room right then.

He knew the path only had thorns for both of them.

But when the shower turned off, he couldn’t bring himself to move. Instead, he turned around, waiting for Sam to step out as the door clicked open.


	3. Porn.

Sam stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his tiny frame, water dripping down from his shaggy hair.

Dean stood his ground and took a deep breath in anticipation. For a reason he couldn’t quite name, he felt confident in his decision as he saw his little brother- the doubt and worry excaped him as he gave a little toothy grin.

"I see you’ve been having fun without me."

Sam’s eyes darted from Dean to the bed and back. “I’m sorry Dean, I didn’t mean to take your stuff, I’ll never do it again. I swear. Please don’t be mad.”

Dean couldn’t hide his amusement as Sam was biting his lower lip and squirming where he stood- a nervous habit he’s always had. But then, he had an idea. “I dunno, Sammy. That was pretty expensive stuff. I think you deserve to be punished, don’t you?”

Dean made his way backwards onto the bed slowly. Sam stood there with his head down and hands behind his back. 

"Yeah.."

A big smile broke out on Dean’s face as he took of the clean shirt and pants he put on just a few minutes ago, leaving him in his boxer briefs . “Well since you used all my things to make yourself feel good, it’s only fair you make me feel good. Right?”

Finally, Sam lifted his head to meet Dean’s eyes. When he saw that Dean wasn’t angry with him, he felt like a weight was taken off his shoulders and let out an innocent giggle that made Dean’s dick twitch.

"No problem!" Sam hurried over to the bed, climbing in to wear Dean was rested on the headboard. He was straddling Dean’s thighs and Dean let out a little moan. "I am really good at this, you’ll see."

Sam grabbed the bottle of lub, poured the rest of it onto one hand and reached down to pull down Dean’s boxers with the other.

"Woah there, tiger. You don’t need that much, Sammy. I’m not that big." Dean said with a wink as he took most of the clear substance into his own hand. He gave Sam a nod and Sam started to massage his already half hard dick into his hand. 

Sam was entranced with how big Dean was compared to him. Giving Dean a little peak to see that his head was thrown back, eyes closed, Sam took off his own towel to compare the lengths. 

Sam was taken out of his trance by the high pitched sound that came out of Dean’s mouth. Sam was hard again as he rubbed his groin against Dean’s and started to stroke them both with his hands.

"Oh, god, Sammy. Oh fuck, that feels real good baby. Yeah come on, harder." Dean was thrusting up towards his brother, relishing in the sweet friction that Sam created. Sam himself wasn’t any better, chest rubbing up against Dean’s as he bucked down as hard as he could to chase the white haze from earlier. 

As Dean was about to reach for Sam’s hips, he remembered the lube he had in his hand and set his mind on the real goal. He rubbed his clean hand against Sam’s soft butt, spreading it outwards before giving it a light smack.

Sam gave a little yelp and Dean licked his lips when he saw Sam’s disheveled face, red with heat, as they locked eyes. Sam was still grinding into Dean, but slower than before with breaths escaping him audibly.

"You trust me, right?" Dean gave Sam his most vulnerable face as he kept rubbing Sam’s behind.

"Of course, Dean." A little smile played on Sam’s face, amused that Dean would ever think otherwise.

"Good, now this might hurt a bit, but I promise it’ll get better." He gave Sam a deep kiss, sucking on Sam’s bottom lip, as he pushed a finger inside of Sam, taking in the loud moan that escaped Sam.

"Ah, Dean. What are you- oh, god" Dean was gently moving his finger in and out of Sam now, tight heat dragging at his finger with every movement. He saw Sam shift his hips slightly in what he originally thought was trying to get off but when he saw Sam sink back down into his digit, he let out a long gutural moan, his cock leaking a bead of precome onto his stomach.

Sam had his hands on Dean’s shoulders now and rocked back onto Dean’s fingers eagerly.

"Doing so good, Sammy. You’re so good for me. Ready for another?" Dean said as he gave his little brother a slight peck on his cheek. 

Sam gave a tiny nod and Dean sank a second finger into the tight hole which was squelching obsenely in the room. Sam whimpered when the finger was all the way in and after a moment of letting out a deep breath, he started rocking back on them too.

"You like that, Sam? Like having something up your tiny ass? Do my fingers fill you up nice?" Dean noticed the way Sam’s breath hitched and using the distraction, slid a third finger into Sam.

"Yes! Dean, it feels so good. I can’t- I don’t know what to do." Sam was a mess on top of Dean, cock bobbing up and down as he rode Dean’s fingers wildly.

Dean shushed him as he flipped them over so that he had Sam pinned underneath him. He took his fingers out of the tight heat, much to Sam’s protest, and lined up his cock to Sam’s ass.

"Fuck, you don’t even know how unfair this looks- my cock right up against your tiny hole. I don’t even think it’ll fit, Sammy." Dean was slightly pushing up into the heat, just feeling the give of it as he held Sam’s knees up to his chest. Sam was wiggling on the bed, trying to impale himself onto the blunt pressure he felt, on the verge of crying with frustration of feeling so empty.

"Please, please, Dean. Please, I need it so bad, I need you so- ohh." 

Hearing Sam say that he needed him pushed him over the edge, now sinking into the tight heat relentlessly. He tried to stave off his orgasm as Sam clenched around his length. When he finally bottomed out, he let out the breath that he didn’t know he was holding and saw Sam’s face scrunched in pain.

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean managed to say through his desperate moans that were ripped out of him.

"Yeah, just- wait." Sam was squirming on the hard length in him now, trying to get comfortable. When the burning pain subsided he gave an experimental thrust onto Dean’s dick and moaned when a spark of pleasure shot through him. "Okay, okay, move."

Dean slowly drew out and slid back in, not wanting to hurt his little brother but picking up the pace slowly every time. He felt the heat gather up in his stomach and knew he was not going to last long.

Sam was letting out a string of moans now that ranged from high whimpers to loud drawn out moans. The thick heavy weight inside of him felt so perfect, like it belonged there and he kept rocking his hips to get move of Dean inside of him.

"Oh fuck, Sammy you feel so good around me. So perfect, baby. Oh god, love you so much." By then, Dean was pounding into Sam relentlessly as he reached down for a kiss.

As soon as their mouths touched, Dean’s orgasm shook through his entire body as he emptied his load into his baby brother. He kept up his pace for another moment, riding out his orgasm, when he felt Sam clench down on him hard- milking out another few drop before he stilled.

When he was recovering from his haze, still too blissed out to pull out, he noticed white specks along Sam’s stomach.

"Fuck Sammy, did you come just from me filling you up?"

"Shut up, it felt really good, okay." Sam looked away with an irresistibly adorable blush and Dean couldn’t help lining Sam’s jaw with loud wet kisses.

Sam let out a squeak and started giggling as he tried to pull away but Dean held down his arms. 

Looking down at his brother, he felt so content he wondered why this hadn’t happened sooner.

"We should probably get cleaned up, huh?"

"No, let’s take a nap first" Sam let out a yawn and pulled Dean’s chest towards him. Dean let out a chuckle.

"Okay, champ. Hold on a sec." Dean tried to move his hips away from Sam’s to release his dick but Sam wrapped his legs around him.

"No. I wanna stay like this."

"Okay," Dean whispered as he gently positioned himself so he was underneath Sam and wrapped the covers- which somehow got thrown on the floor in the process- around them both.

Dean dozed off to thoughts of how wrong him and Sam should have been but when Sam snuggled up against his chest, he knew he would never be able to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr:  
> dean-belongs-to-sammy.tumblr.com
> 
> I take requests on here as well as on tumblr so lemme know if you want to read something and I'll think it over


End file.
